


Good day, sunshine

by letitmclennon



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: A faint ray of sunshine peeps out of the curtains, but it’s strong enough to light up the room.And to wake him up.Brian sighs with his eyes half-opened. He tries to focus on the room, reluctantly, actually, because he would have liked to sleep a little more, but evidently this isn’t possible anymore.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Good day, sunshine

A faint ray of sunshine peeps out of the curtains, but it’s strong enough to light up the room.

And to wake him up.

Brian sighs with his eyes half-opened. He tries to focus on the room, reluctantly, actually, because he would have liked to sleep a little more, but evidently this isn’t possible anymore.

He moves to check the time on the nightstand: a quarter to ten, definitely too early for him. He snorts annoyed, going back to lying on the bed.

If only the room wasn't lit up by that annoying sunshine, by now Brian would still be blissfully in the dreamland. He mentally makes a note of buying decent curtains for that apartment. Curtains that at least would have kept the light out until he wanted it.

This hoping that the host of the apartment would agree, due to the fact that since he was in New York, he had made it clear that he wanted to get by all alone, without any kind of help from Brian.

Brian smiles at himself and turns to the other side, towards the aforementioned host, as well as his personal sunshine.

_Justin_.

He’s sleeping peacefully on his belly, hugging the pillow. His golden hair is scattered on the pillowcase. The man bites his lip, he wants to dive his hand to ruffle it more, but then Justin would wake up. Not to mention the fact that he's already tortured his hair enough during the night. 

He squeezed it, caressed it, intertwined it with his fingers.

Of course, that’s because they had to make up for lost time. They hadn't seen each other for several weeks by now. What with Justin's exhibitions and Brian’s commitments for Kinnetik, they couldn't find time to be together. So, weekend after weekend Brian got stuck in Pittsburgh and Justin in New York.

However, even if they can't see each other every week, it's still a miracle that they’re still here. Brian is firmly convinced of this.

When Justin left for New York, Brian assumed he would lose him, with all the temptations he would have in the Big Apple. He would surely have found someone better, someone who could have given him everything he wanted, someone who could stand by his side every day – unlike Brian.

Someone who could have loved him like Justin deserved.

He had every right to live his youth and life as he wanted and enjoy this new adventure.

But deep down, Brian also knows that Justin can be more stubborn than he is. So, despite the distance, the guy made every effort to keep in touch and to make it clear once again that what he wants, besides being in New York, is Brian.

And as much as he tried to resist the temptation, he finally gave in, simply because, fuck, Brian needs him too.

That’s probably the reason why he never returned the wedding rings. Part of him always hoped not to lose him. But after all, it couldn't be otherwise. It had never been a normal relationship, they’re still together because they just want it, they live of a love that transcends the conventional rules of relationships. Because yes, it is love, in the end Brian had to admit it.

They don't need big demonstrations or promises. What they've been through has made them more confident and stronger, aware that they can deal with anything.

Right now they’re sure that despite everything, what brings them together is strong and will unite them forever, marriage or not.

Although... and let's be clear, it still surprises Brian endlessly, the idea of marriage was and still is tempting. He can easily see himself in a few years, in the bedroom of a large country house in West Virginia or an apartment in New York, waking up next to Justin, his white skin on display, ready to be caressed and his ruffled blonde hair on the pillow.

Brian sighs as he gives in to the temptation and lets his hand run on the perfect curve of Justin's back.

No, he wouldn't mind at all.

Especially since the first thing he would see in the morning would be Justin's half-sleepy smile.

Like now. His caresses have just waken him up and Justin moves and turns to him, squinting and opening his eyes slowly to recognize the man next to him in his bed.

And then his lips open in a smile that lights up the room, more than the sun itself, his happy smile.

"’Morning!"

And Brian smiles, finally diving his hand into his hair and pulling him closer to himself for a lazy kiss.

"Good day, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning.  
> Few words just because this is my first ever story in Queer as folk fandom. I recently finished the rewatch of this wonderful series and I still have a sense of emptiness that I don't know how to fill, other than writing something about it. Afterall all the characters, but in particular Brian and Justin, inspire an endless potential of stories. I'd like to try writing more.  
> So this is just an experiment, in a hypothetical sequel to the series. The title is inspired by a Beatles song, fandom where I wrote the most ever.  
> Also, I have to say that English isn't my first language, because I'm Italian, so this is a translation and sadly, it's unbetaed. -.-   
> However I hope you enjoyed it. 😊  
> Ciao!!  
> Chiara


End file.
